one night to make it right
by moonxdawson
Summary: Sometimes it feels like you're fighting the whole world just to have a relationship with that one certain person, sometimes you're fighting only one person to have that relationship. But in the end it's always worth the fight. / / Raura oneshot.


**A/N Please do not kill me for this. You'll possibly hate me for how Riker is portrayed in this, but it's based off how he acts in my friend Amy's (auslly-is-adorkable here on ff) oneshot 'inferiority complex.' She told me to write this when I had suggested her the idea, so here we are. And I'm really honestly so nervous about this oneshot and I don't know why but yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross, Laura, or anything mentioned that you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>She took a deep breath, looking around the room. There he stood. Thankfully not looking her way. But he must have felt her eyes on him, because he looked her way. <em>Their<em> way. And she tensed immediately.

She felt him grip her hand tighter. She looked down at their hands. Their fingers intertwined. She marveled- for not the first time- how perfectly they _fit_. It relaxed her a bit. But not much, not much at all.

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming together. Maybe they should have gone alone. No turning back now though. She looked up at the person holding her hand, him sending her a small smile knowing exactly what was running through her head.

"Laura, don't worry." He whispered, his mouth brushing her ear causing a shiver to go up her spine. "I _swear_, he will not say anything to you. He'll be fine. _I_ wanted _you_ to be my date, to _our_ prom on set, for _our_ show. He can get over it, he's being childish."

She weakly nodded looking down at her shoes, relishing in the feel of his hot breath on her ear. Taking another deep breath she picked up her head, looking straight ahead she could do this. She would do this.

It's just your borderline best friend/boyfriend's oldest brother isn't the most fond of your relationship with said borderline best friend/boyfriend. Oh right and his brother would much rather him be in this type of relationship with his costar from his movie who's in a relationship, instead of his costar from his TV series he's known longer and has liked for awhile and _is_ single.

No big deal.

Ross squeezes her hand one last time, before starting to drag her through the crowd. They go to Raini and Calum, and their conversation is full and lively and she's starting to relax a little more. Him holding her hand helps. Or it could just be _him_, that's helping.

She's not gonna put too much thought into it. She's feeling a lot better about this night now. Cause after all this is her night. _Their_ night. And just because his brother is unsupportive of them doesn't mean it's going to ruin anything.

She's surrounded by her best friends in the world; her hand is intertwined with her favorite guy in the world's hand, and its prom. Well on set prom, but still it's prom.

Tonight her worries go away. All that matters is that she and Ross have a great time.

She sees long blonde hair coming towards her before the wind is knocked out of her. She recognizes the girl as Rydel and relaxes trying to get her breath back.

She sees Rydel's mouth moving and knows she's saying something, but she can't make it out over the music. She sees her go over and whisperer what she was trying to say in Ross' ear. He shoos her away, and whatever she had said upset him.

Laura gives him a questioning glance, but he just shakes her head and mouths to her _'I'll tell you later.'_ She nods confused. Why couldn't he tell her now?

A slower song starts, and she feels Ross pulling her onto the dance floor. She shakes her head, because he knows she can't dance but he just simply grins still dragging her.

She looks only slightly nervous when they finally stop in the middle of the floor, but then his arms are wrapped around her waist and hers around his neck and she's _okay_. Her head's resting on his chest and she can hear his steady heartbeat. And in that moment it's only her and Ross that exist.

She loves this. Loves how they can drift off into their own world so easily.

His hands drift down to her hips, and he pulls her closer so their chests are flush against each other and she releases a content side. There's a shift in the air. And before she can stop herself she's pulling her head off his chest.

He looks at her knowing _exactly_ what she's thinking. She gives the slightest nod and goes on her tip toes, and barely brushes her lips against his-

And then he's gone.

"Ross?" he hears her call after him, but he's being drug farther away until he can't hear her calling for him anymore.

He pulls the hand gripping his arm off before turning around to face the person who just took him away from Laura. And he's not shocked. Not the least bit surprised at all when it's Riker who took him away.

"What the heck?" he yells at his oldest brother.

"What are you doing?" Riker snapped.

"Dancing with my best friend, who happens to be my date tonight." He deadpans.

The older of the two runs his hand through his hair letting out a groan. Riker pulling Ross away from Laura had obviously caught the attention of some people, and Ross could feel multiple pairs of eyes on them.

Ross tried to look over his brother's shoulder searching for Laura in the crowd, only to have his brother grab his shoulders forcing him to look at him.

"Why are you here with her?" Riker questioned eyes blazing.

Ross was taken aback for a moment. He couldn't even address her by her name? He's just calling her, _her_. How much more immature could he get?

"Simple. I'm here with her because I asked her. In case you haven't noticed yet Riker we're practically dating." He paused for a moment before continuing taking a deep breath. "But wait we can't date. Or at least according to you we can't date."

Riker rolls his eyes, completely ignoring his brother. He's not sure if he's shocked by what comes out of Ross' mouth next or not… It's just one word.

"_Why?"_

Ross pursed his lips, crossing his arms waiting for his brother's answer. Honestly he has to have at least one actually good reason as to why he's so disapproving of their relationship. He shifted his weight from foot to foot just waiting for an answer.

When he didn't receive an answer after a long awkward silence he scoffed and began walking off. Only to be abruptly pulled back by Riker.

"It'll ruin the show."

Ross only laughed at that answer. It was such an expected answer. He couldn't even come up with a _good_ answer.

"That's it?" he asked smirking at the older blonde.

"It could ruin the band too." He said. "She'll take all your time away from the band. All the interviews for the band will end up being about your relationship instead of the band."

"All you care about is the damn band." Ross whispers before walking off.

Laura spotted him from the table she was sitting at with Rydel and Raini and stalked after him, as she saw him headed for the door. She grabbed his wrist before he walk out the door spinning him around to face her.

Her breath caught and heart broke at the lost look on his face. She immediately enveloped him into a warm tight embrace. Not planning on letting go of him anytime soon.

"He'll come around Ross." She whispers in his ear, his arms finally wrapping around her waist. "He has to if he cares about your happiness in the slightest bit. And I know he cares about you being happy."

She feels him nod against her neck. Sighing she pulls his face out of her neck and cups cheeks bringing his lips to hers. Ross sunk into the kiss this being exactly what he needed.

All too soon she pulled away, giving him a sad smile.

"Was that what Rydel was talking about earlier?"

He nods tightening the grip on her waist, pulling her close to him again. He inhales deeply, pressing a feather light kiss to her shoulder.

"Hey." They hear a familiar voice say. They release from the embrace, him keeping one arm around her waist to see Riker.

"What?" Ross asks.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I shouldn't be putting the band before you guys. It's your decision in the end anyways. And I just hope I didn't ruin your night too much…"

Ross looks down at Laura, and she smiles up at him giving him the slightest nod before leaning into his chest.

"I think we're gonna have an okay night…" he responds.

"Go have fun." Riker tells them.

Ross smiles, giving his brother a pat on the shoulder before dragging Laura back out to the dance floor. They resume their position from before with her head on his chest and his hands on her hips.

And maybe not everybody will be all for their relationship. But they're all for it. And that's what matters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are sorta cool.<strong>


End file.
